First Officer
by draurora17
Summary: Kirk is Captain of the USS Enterprise, and Spock is applying for the post of First Officer. How will it be recieved? Warning:SLASH Kirk/Spock and a bit of fluff too :D


**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Star trek universe. Anything... *sniff* God is still being mean...  
**

**God: Well, at least you admitted it this time.**

**Me: But I SO want Spock. I'd keep him and look after him really well...**

**God: You can't have him, we've been over this.**

**Me: Couldn't i just keep Chekov in a little box or something?**

**God: No**

**Me: But...**

**God: NO. Go create some of your own characters to torture, um *cough cough* i mean write about.**

**Me: Hmph.**

**A.N. Just a little drabbly thing i came up with one day. Wanted to share it, so here you are. **

**Sincerely hope you like reading it as much as i liked writing it. Please review and let me know. **

**:)**

**Dray xx  
**

Kirk faced his new found friend, with a serious look on his face.

"Captain, I respectfully put myself forward for the post of first officer aboard the enterprise."

Kirk's eyebrows shot up. Spock took this as a sign of dubiousness.

"I can provide references." Spock, Kirk noticed, looked worried for the first time since Kirk had met him. Kirk's face broke into a smile, and he nodded.

"Duly noted, commander." Kirk turned to the bridge. "Chekov, you got the comm. Sulu, take us into warp, let's go."

He turned to the lift and motioned for Spock to follow. They entered the lift and waited for the doors to close. Kirk stopped the lift and turned to Spock, who raised an elegant eyebrow.

"Commander, I..." He sighed. "I want you to know... I know we haven't always seen eye to eye, but I do... I value your opinion. Perhaps more highly than anyone's aboard this ship." He hesitated and ran a hand thru his hair. "Damn." He breathed.

A slightly confused smile shadowed across Spock's lips. "Captain - "

Kirk held up a hand to silence him. "And I want to say, that I'm ok with the whole... Uhura thing. I mean, she is hot, and..."

Kirk faltered. Spock was surprised. Could the captain really... was it possible that he... was trying to tell Spock...

"Captain, there is no – um – 'uhura thing'"

Kirk froze. "Then – "

"She was merely offering her support and affection, and I gratefully received it at a difficult time. Both she and I have established this, and she understands."

Spock thought he saw... relief? pass over his captain's features.

"Oh good. I mean, not good, obviously. You need someone to look after you."

Kirk looked uneasily at Spock.

"But..." Said Spock, realisation dawning, "You will look after me, won't you captain?"

Kirk's eyes widened. Spock grinned innocently.

"Spock, you don't know what you're... I can't..."

"Captain, I know much about humans, being half human myself. I can read their faces, their emotions, their..." He stepped towards Kirk, "desires."

Kirk swallowed. "Spock, I... but you don't..."

"I believe the colloquial expression you're searching for is 'swing that way' and I don't believe one has to limit their options."

Kirk was speechless. He tentatively reached up to caress Spock's cheek. Spock closed his eyes and leaned in to the touch. His eyes snapped open and locked on to Kirk's. Kirk gasped slightly, and then swept forwards to capture the Vulcan's lips in a fiery kiss. Spock reciprocated, moving closer and placing his hands around Kirk's waist to pull the captain flush against him. Kirk pushed forwards until Spock's back was up against the lift wall. Kirk's lips left Spock's and he kissed a trail down the Vulcan's neck. Spock tossed his head back, "Oh, captain..." He breathed. Kirk realised he was losing control, and tore his attention away from the soft skin to look into his friend's eyes.

Spock held Kirk's gaze for a few seconds. He realised that there was an unspoken question in the electric blue eyes - a hesitation. He smiled reassuringly at Kirk and leaned forwards to whisper in his ear. "Your quarters, captain?"

Kirk looked pleased as he pulled away to start the lift again, straightening his shirt out. "Right away, First officer." The doors opened, and Kirk walked out, leaving a shocked Vulcan standing in the lift.

Kirk entered his quarters, and Spock hastened in after him. As the doors closed, Kirk turned to him. Spock pushed him across the small room and down onto the bed and straddled him, kissing him fiercely. He paused to take Kirk's shirt off and then resumed his attack on his chest. Kirk laughed breathlessly.

"Is this a 'thank you'?"

Spock stopped, and for a moment Kirk thought he had said something wrong. "Yes, captain."

Kirk lifted Spock's chin and pulled him forwards gently to place a warm kiss on his lips.

"You're welcome." He whispered.

Spock smiled, then looked thoughtful.

Kirk was suspicious. "What?"

Spock shifted so that he was straddling directly over Kirk's hips, and then he lowered himself onto him and, painfully slowly, dragged his hips over Kirk's. He lay gently on top of Kirk, gripping his shoulders and rocked back and forth, creating an almost unbearable heat between them. He buried his face in Kirk's neck and nipped at the soft skin. Kirk wrapped his arms around the Vulcan and thanked his lucky stars as the delicious heat built up inside him. He cried out Spock's name as they came together. They lay there in a tight embrace for some minutes, panting, until the heat of passion gave way to the warmth of friendship.

After what seemed like an age, Spock shifted and made to get up. Kirk's hand rested on his arm. "Please, stay with me?" Spock had never seen Kirk so vulnerable, so stripped bare of the arrogance, the self-assuredness that went with his character.

"Of course, captain, but if I am to stay I shall need to shower."

"Ok. Why do you always call me 'captain'?"

"That is what you are: my captain. Also if my reading is correct, you do seem to find it... stimulating." Spock grinned and turned away to the bathroom.

Kirk went red and lay back down. Then he laughed... and laughed, and couldn't stop. Could things get any more surreal?

After the Vulcan had finished, Kirk took his turn then returned to the bed, where Spock lay wearing grey pyjamas. He slipped into bed next to Spock. Spock put an arm around him and pulled him closer. Kirk kissed Spock's full lips lightly before laying his head on his chest and snaking an arm around him. "Goodnight, First Officer."

"Goodnight, captain."

The ship's shields were failing, and there was heavy damage on the bridge. Red alert sounded thru the decks and the enemy vessel was still firing at them.

Kirk stood at the bridge with Spock beside him.

"All power to the front deflector shield, weapons at full strength. Give it all she's got!"

"Aye, captain"

The enemy ship fired one last shot before it was destroyed. The ship took a juddering blow, throwing everyone off their feet. Spock had braced himself and tried to reach for Kirk. He grabbed his friend's arm to stop him from falling, but another shudder from the depths of the ship jerked Kirk's hand away. Kirk was hurled backwards off the bridge and into the sharp edge of a broken computer.

At last the ship stabilised.

"Captain!" Spock ran to his friend's side. Kirk was bleeding heavily, and McCoy ran to them. Kirk looked up groggily. "I'm sorry, Spock. I wasn't strong enough."

Spock stroked his cheek, then looked up at McCoy. The medical officer didn't look all too surprised.

"Go." Said Spock, not unkindly.

McCoy nodded, and set off to the medical deck with Kirk.

- -

Kirk was sleeping the last of his injuries off in his quarters. At some point, whether in dreams or reality, he was aware of someone entering and talking, but he soon lost consciousness.

Spock sighed as he surveyed the damage. The captain looked well enough, and had only sustained minor injuries. Spock approached the bed and murmured.

"It was I, captain, who was not strong enough. I should have... I did not catch you. I'm sorry."

He lay down beside Kirk and lightly kissed him, before settling down to sleep.

When Kirk woke up, he knew that spock was there. He opened his eyes to watch the sleeping Vulcan and smiled.

"It is most unnerving when you watch me like that, captain." Spock said drowsily.

"But you're so beautiful when you sleep."

"Are you insinuating that I am less so when awake?" Spock's eyes opened slightly.

Kirk laughed. "All evidence to the contrary."

"Are you concussed?"

"I think so. Why?"

"Because I am about to make a rash statement. A mere statement of fact, but rash nonetheless. If you do not remember it, my life will be much easier."

"Just say it already."

"I love you, Captain."

James Tiberius Kirk, Captain of the Starship USS Enterprise was stunned into silence.

Kirk leaned over and kissed the Vulcan firmly on the lips.

"I love you too, First officer."


End file.
